prunescapefandomcom-20200213-history
Luring
Note: The neutrality of this article is disputed. YEAH WHATEVER, YOU MAD BRO? Luring is just one of the many grubby tactics in PruneScape that the more bored individuals do to pass time in a lulzy manner. Jagex don't like it, but hey, you're paying them, so what does it matter? What is this luring you speak of? The average PruneScaper is as thick as shit. They kill each other to please Uncle Fester. They worship people with no life as though they've achieved something. They'll even think that making a common item suddenly rise over 3,000% in value is a good idea. Tricking these isn't hard, but its rewarding. Before the fall... Back when it could be argued that PruneScape was a decent slightly below average game, every old nutter knew the good ol' way to lure, get some poor sucker to follow you into the Wilderness, where you muller him and take his stuff. None of this happens anymore. What lurers are left with now are some more awkward ways to lure, which is a blessing in disguise, as now they're even bigger idiots to fall for it! Red Portal Luring FACT: According to Jagex, luring people idiots into the Wilderness is illegal. Its bad, they don't like it. Doesn't matter, because it doesn't work anymore. You persuade that idiot to follow you, and you wait there for 20 minutes for a Revenant to show up to kill them, and they'll either get bored and leave, or a revenant will attack YOU insteadSod's Law fucking sucks doesn't it? BiasScape, etc. etc.. However, theres a great big hilarious way to do it now. About as profitable as a trip to the Kalphite Queen, but if you can pull it off here the sheer lulz is amazing. If you bother to yomp all the way over to W68 Clan Wars, go into the red portal (You need to risk something here, but not too much, because you will end up dying to something. A mix of rune armour, black d'hide and a dragon weapon does nicely) and whenever some level 60-90 clod comes along, mistaking the portals, or, in a hilarious way, thinks he is actually gonna win without food then persuade him to fight with you. Tell him that if he ruins you, you get absolutely everything you had, just as though it was the old Wilderness. As soon as he steps outta there to fight you, one of the nutters with Ice Barrage and an Armadyl GodswordThe fabled Armadyl Dropsword- a weapon that drops in value so fast that it's godlike. freezes and mullers him before he even gets to type out "Omfg reported!" and his armour and weapons are all gone. The more you made him lose, the better. ''It should be noted that everyday, without any form of luring, several PruneScapers with a combat level varying from 60 to 115 lose their banks to the Red Portal Mashers. But if you can actively cause someone to end up losing their bank and ragequitting, then its even funnier. The editor has witnessed over 60M being lost from the Red Portal, including a set of Guthans, a set of Dharoks, a Saradomin sword, countless Dragon boots, and several Fighter Torsos. '' References Category:Runescape Community